Race Against Time
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: There's something happening at Anubis house. Once again it's a race against the teachers and Sibuna to stop a new evil. Is Rufus really gone? Who's side is Victor on? What/Who is the voice Jerome keeps hearing every time the sun sets? Sibuna get's new members as well as Victor's secret society, the time is near can Jerome stop it? or will RZ rise again?
1. House of Beginnings

**I've always wanted Jerome to be in Sibuna and to be involved with the mystery.**

**Keep in mind that I have not seen all of season three yet so some stuff might be different.**

**In this story Nina never left, but new characters from season three probably will still be in it or will show up later.**

* * *

Another year at Anubis House begins.

Jerome was unpacking and waiting for everyone else to arrive, he was usually the first to arrive, and last to leave.

Jerome walked out into the hall, hoping someone else would come early. It was pointless no one would show up at least for another day or two.

"are you alright sweetie?" Trudy said as she came out from the kitchen wiping flour off her apron.

"Yea" Jerome said turning to face her "I think I'm just going to go for a walk, seeing as I've finished packing"

"Oh already, That was quick" Trudy said in her normal very cheery tone "But don't be late for dinner"

"I won't" Jerome said smiling at Trudy as he grabbed his coat and made his way to the door.

Until a familiar, unpleasant voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Just out to stretch my legs Victor" Jerome shouted up to Victor who was at the window in his office.

Jerome didn't wait for Victor to reply as he ran out the house.

"Rotten children" Victor said as he sat back down and look at the papers in front of him "Let us hope that those foolish brats don't mess with our plans this year, Corbierre"

Victor studied the old papers and frowned "The time is near, and I CAN'T MAKE OUT THESE MARKINGS!" Victor shouted as he picked up a strange key with Egyptian patterns on in up.

* * *

Jerome walked around the school grounds until deciding to go into the woods.

It was getting pretty dark, the moon was clear in the sky.

Trudy would be finishing preparing dinner. So Jerome decided to head back.

Jerome didn't want to be late, he promised Trudy so he took a shortcut past the Gatehouse where the teachers lived.

Jerome was at the Gatehouse when he heard something or someone?

"The time is near" The strange voice whispered in the wind.

"What?" Jerome asked to no one in particular, he didn't expect an answer.

"The time is near...stop it powerful one...the day of Ahmose is drawing near" The voice got louder as the wind got stronger.

Jerome was a bit freaked out that he ran back to Anubis, but voice didn't stop.

Jerome ran up the steps, and when he slammed the door all the wind and the voice died down

"Just in time sweetie" Trudy said startling Jerome "OH! I didn't mean to scare you" Trudy said as she set Jerome's plate down.

Jerome looked up at Victor's office before sitting down he was pacing and he seemed more agitated than he normally was.

He made his way to the table and sat down. Jerome couldn't focus he had to tell someone about this, he had to tell Sibuna.

If anyone would know what to do it would be Sibuna.

* * *

**OK tell me if you like it I've got a lot of Ideas for this story. Also my other story 'The Bucket List' Chapter 2 is a contest If you would like to enter Just PM me or review chapter 2 of 'The Bucket List' all information for the contest is in the story 'The Bucket List'**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	2. House of Keys & Visions

Jerome had been back at Anubis for only a few hours and already a new mystery was beginning.

Jerome had thought he imagined it all and decided to have an early night. Jerome got changed and went under his covers hoping that his friends would arrive the next day.

It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

_Jerome woke up due to the noise of the wind against the glass, he shut his eyes tight but it was like the wind was screaming to be let in._

_Jerome didn't know what he was doing when he got out of bed and reached to open the window, but as soon as he did the wind died down and the faint whispering voice was back and talking to him._

_"Get it, find it"_

_"Find what?" Jerome question._

_The voice simple replied with a riddle "What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand" _

_"What does that mean?" Jerome replied looking at the moon._

_"Pay attention to every line, the puzzle piece will begin to shine. As the day draws to its end, the night we await for will commend"_

_"None of this make any sense"_

_"BEWARE OF THE RISEN PEOPLE!" The wind blew in Jerome face and woke him up from his dream in a cold sweat. _

"what was that all about?" Jerome asked confused "beware of the risen people?" Jerome quickly made notes of everything the weird voice had said to him starting from the gatehouse incident to his dream, while it was all still fresh in his mind.

"What does any of this mean? What am I suppose to find? Where do I begin to look?"

Jerome thought about it. No one was here to help him.

"What would Sibuna do?" Jerome had the answer to that question, they would search the attic, the cellar, and Victor's office.

_'Where should I look first?' _Jerome thought but in the end it was obvious, he didn't have the key to the attic or the cellar, he didn't have Nina's locket to open the secret way down to the cellar. So it looked like he was taking a trip to Victor's office.

* * *

"Trudy! I'm going to a meeting to discuss the next school year!" Victor shouted as he closed his office door. Jerome smiled from where he was at the bottom of the stairs.

_'he forgot to lock it'_ Jerome thought as his wide smile turn to a smirk.

"Out of my way, boy" Victor said harshly as he passed Jerome.

Victor gave Jerome one more death glare before leaving.

Jerome could tell that Victor was ageing, he was becoming more grumpy (If that's even possible) he was forgetting things like locking doors and his nightly pin drop speech, and signs of his hearing were going, you could throw bricks down the stairs and he wouldn't hear it.

Jerome wasted no time on going up to his office.

Jerome quickly went over to the key cabinet.

"Perfect" Jerome said as he went to open it, but found it was locked "Not so perfect" Jerome whispered as he looked for the key to open the cabinet with the keys.

"What is all this?" Jerome said to himself as he looked at the papers on the desk. Jerome shifted some of the papers, he didn't find the key he was looking for, but he did find a key.

When he touched it his world seem to disappear.

_Jerome was looking at himself in a vision._

_he was standing staring at the moon._

_his vision went blurry and when it cleared he was in the library. the Jerome in the vision went to the centre of the room, he whispered something, but he couldn't hear. Something appeared in his hands, a box, but before he could see what was in the box, _his little hallucination ended.

"What? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder" Jerome was about to look for the cupboard key again when he heard the door slam. He looked out the office window and saw Victor coming up the stairs.

Jerome quickly took a picture of the key and put everything back where he found it.

Victor was getting closer. What was he going to do? He hid under the desk as he heard Victor open the door to his office.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUNNN!_**

**_To my Guest reviewer THANK YOU for reviewing :)_**

**_REVIEW & READ ON..._**


	3. House of Returns & Blueberry Muffins

Jerome quickly hid under Victor's desk. His heart was beating hard against is rib cage as he heard the door open and Victor step inside.

Victor was getting closer, It was only a matter of time before he got discovered.

"BLUEBERRY MUFFINS AND PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES!" Jerome know that voice from anywhere and couldn't help but have a wide smile plastered on his face.

"KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!" Victor yelled as he went to the window.

"Sorry Victor..." Alfie started but got interrupted by someone else entering.

"ALFIEEEE" Amber yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

Victor sighed as he left his office and down the stairs.

"This is the entrance NOT a meeting area!"Victor shouted as he motioned for them to leave. Jerome took this chance to get out of Victor's office and run down the stairs.

"Walk, don't run" Victor grumbled as he passed Jerome.

Jerome muttered an apology before going to see Amber and Alfie in the living room.

"Hey buddy" Alfie said as he gave him a brotherly hug.

"Hey to you to" Jerome said as he an Amber greeted each other.

"So when did you get here?" Amber asked. The question fazed Jerome a bit, but he quickly answered.

"Oh...um not long before you" Jerome answered as they sat down with cookies and muffins.

Jerome was quite distracted throughout the conversation with Alfie and Amber and didn't notice when Patricia walked in.

"Eh...Hello earth to slimeball" Patricia sneered.

"Mm...what?" Jerome replied.

"I see the lights are on, but there's nobody home" Patricia said as everyone laughed.

"Haha Trixe, When did you get here?" Jerome asked.

"Uh...about 5 minutes ago, but you were obviously in your own dream world because you didn't even say hello" Patricia said as she folded her arms and pretended to be angry and upset.

"Are you ok, dude" Alfie whispered as Amber and Patricia talked.

Jerome thought if he should tell him, but choose to tell him later.

"Yea I'm fine" Jerome said with a fake smile.

"Move these bags to your rooms" Victor said as he kicked some bags to the side.

"Ok is it just me or is Victor getting more than a little grumpy" Patricia laughed.

Patricia and Amber collected their luggage and headed up stairs, while Jerome helped Alfie.

* * *

"Thanks for the help dude"

"No problem" Jerome replied.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alfie asked confused.

"Yea...fine" Jerome fell backwards on his bed and sighed "Just tired"

While Alfie unpacked Jerome looked over the riddles that he was told in his dream and the picture of the key.

He couldn't make out the symbols on it because he took the picture in such a rush.

"What you doing?" Alfie asked.

"Just playing games on my phone" Jerome lied.

"Cool, I'm going to see if anyone else is here yet"

"I'll come with you" Jerome said as he hopped off the bed and abandoned the riddles and his phone.

* * *

"So how was everyone's summer?" Mara asked everyone in the room.

Everyone had arrived now and were now sitting on the couches chatting.

"Hey guys" Alfie said as he ran into the room with Jerome walking behind him.

"Well if it isn't Lewis and Clarke" Fabian joked as Jerome sat beside him, not paying attention.

"looks like he's still in space" Patricia said as Alfie and Amber burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" Jerome said looking up. This caused everyone to laugh.

As the day continued and the sun began to set Mara and Joy left to finish unpacking, leaving Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Nina, Patricia and Amber in the room.

the wind was blowing gently on the glass and the whispering voice returned.

"Find it, find it before it's too late. You are the only one with the power to find its hidden place and retrieve it."

"Jerome, Jerome, JEROOMME!"

"What? the voice, it..." Jerome stopped himself and looked at everyone's shocked and puzzled faces.

"Jerome you've acted strange all day and now you're talking about a voice and staring at the moon as if it will disappear and never come back, Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea how many times do I have to tell you...I'm just going to get some air" Jerome said as he stormed out of the room.

Jerome stared at the moon. He had a feeling he should go to the library and the wind seem to agree. The wind was strong and it would push him in the direction of the library.

When Jerome got near the library the wind seemed to calm and settle. Jerome reached for the door handle and found to his surprise that it was open.

"Hello is there anybody in here?" Jerome said making sure he was alone.

Jerome moved to the center of the room.

The wind was again whispered in his ear, so quietly that he could barely hear it himself. Jerome didn't know what to door what to say but the light from the moon coming through the window seemed to comfort him and guide him in some way.

"I have the power. Whatever I have to find let it be released" Jerome whispered.

The moonlight got brighter and brighter, he held his hands up were something was beginning to appear... a box.

" is this it have I found it?" Jerome whispered so quietly it was almost a thought.

When he opened the box, what he saw shocked him...

* * *

** OH what's in the box review to find out.**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	4. House of Sibuna

**Vote on my poll, PLEASE & THANK YOU, :P**

* * *

Jerome opened the box, what he saw shocked him...

A key exactly like Victor's only he was sure it had different symbols and it was blue and silver, not red and gold.

Also inside the box was an old piece of paper. Jerome put everything back in the box, he was going to put everything he had together and see if it made any sense

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Jerome's been acting really weird" Alfie said as he Amber, Nina, Fabian and Patricia walked into his room and sat on and around his bed.

"Yea he's been really distracted" Amber said.

"Guys I'm sure Jerome's fine" Nina reassured everyone.

"Are you sure about that?" Patricia said as she read what was on the sheet of paper, that Jerome left on his bed.

"Yes I'm sure" Nina replied.

"Then how do you explain all this?" Patricia said as she passed Nina the paper.

"What is all this?" Nina asked as she sat next to Fabian.

Patricia picked up Jerome's phone that he also left in his room.

"Patricia you can't just go through someone's phone" Fabian whispered.

"Why not he's hiding something, I know it"

"It's an invasion of privacy, Trix" Alfie said trying to grab back the phone.

Patricia was too quick and by now was looking through his pictures.

"Well this looks interesting" Patricia said as she looked at the blurry picture "This looks Sibuna related if you ask me" Patricia said smugly.

It made everyone stop and think.

"But never mind it's wrong to look through his phone" Patricia said as she dangled it in front of Fabian's face.

"well if it's Sibuna related" Fabian said as he took the phone and studied the picture.

"What is that?" Amber asked as everyone gathered round the phone.

"I can't make out any of the symbols it's too blurry" Fabian looked closer "but it looks like an old Egyptian key." Suddenly they heard the front door close, and footsteps getting closer.

"Quick put everything back" Nina said as she put the pieces of paper back.

Fabian chucked Jerome's phone at Patricia. She put it back where she found it, and sat down just in time.

Jerome walked in with the wooden box in his hands.

"OH...Heyy." Jerome said as he almost dropped the box when he saw everyone in his room. He quickly put it and the pieces of paper in his cabinet before saying anything else.

"What was that, Jerome?" Nina asked trying to sound natural.

"Nothing, Just a thing" He said coolly as he sat on his bed, and checked his phone.

"A thing, What thing?" Patricia asked slightly glaring at him.

"A thing that has nothing to do with you" Jerome glared back "My business, keep your nose out of it" Jerome said as he locked the cabinet and put the key in his pocket.

Jerome then took his phone and left.

"Very subtle, Patricia" Fabian said.

"He is definitely up to something" Nina said.

"And let me guess we're going to find out what" Alfie asked.

Nina and Fabian just smirked as a reply.

"YEAH the gangs back together!" Amber said excitedly and clapped her hands.

* * *

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND YOU WANT IT UPDATED REGULARLY THEN VOTE FOR IT ON MY POLL,O N MY PROFILE.**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	5. House of Riddles

It was midnight and everyone should've been asleep.

Jerome was staying up late so he could check out all the riddles and clues.

Jerome unlocked the cabinet and took everything out, and into the living room, he would need to be somewhere private to look at them. He didn't want to be on the verge of something and Alfie wakes up, and starts to ask questions.

Little did Jerome know Alfie was already up and spying on him to see where he hid the key.

"Okay guys, The sneaky fox is out of his den, I repeat the sneaky fox is out of his den, Over" Alfie said into a walkie-talkie waiting for a reply.

"Alfie what are you talking about?" Fabian asked from Nina's room.

"Jerome has left the room" Alfie said disappointed that they were not playing along.

* * *

Jerome was sitting on the couches with everything he had gathered over the past day. He had his laptop on as well.

Jerome looked over what he heard at the gatehouse and decided to look up what the day of Ahmose was.

_'__Ahmose__ is an Ancient Egyptian name meaning "The Moon is born" or "Child of the Moon". It was a very popular name in the beginning of the eighteenth dynasty'_ Jerome read in his head, he had no idea he was being watched from the kitchen.

Jerome couldn't find any information on what happens on the day of Ahmose, Just that, Ahmose was a pharaoh of ancient Egypt and the founder of the Eighteenth dynasty.

"Well that's helpful" Jerome muttered as he went on to look at what he was told in his dream.

"What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand" Jerome repeated it over and over until he realized the answer was staring at him all along. "A key"

It was a riddle to help him find the key, But what does the key open.

"Pay attention to every line, the puzzle piece will begin to shine. As the day draws to its end, the night we await for will commend" Well Jerome figured the night they await for was the day/night of Ahmose, he just had no idea what the day of Ahmose was.

"The puzzle piece will begin to shine" That must refer to the key, When the moonlight shawn and the box appeared the key was shining.

Jerome smirked either this was really easy or he was just really good at working all this out.

Now he really needed to find out what the key open and why it looked almost exactly like Victor's.

Jerome took the key and the paper out of the wooden box just as he was about unfold the paper and read the clue he heard something from the kitchen.

"Hello? Who's there?" Jerome said without getting up.

Jerome stood up with the key a paper still in his hand, and made his way slowly to the kitchen.

"Hello? You can't hide, I know you're there" Jerome said trying to keep his voice strong and not wavy or weak. Jerome walked into the kitchen and saw...

* * *

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	6. House of explanations & ZOMBIES

"What's happening?" Alfie asked trying to get a better look.

"SHHHHHHHHH" the other members of Sibuna said.

Jerome was on his laptop and Sibuna were watching him from the kitchen. They could hear him speak, but they were too far away to hear what.

Jerome took the key and paper out of the box and was unfolding the paper.

"I can't see" Alfie whispered as he tried to get closer but in his attempts he knocked some things of the counter.

"Alfie SHHHHHHHH" Nina whispered as they all hid, but it was too late.

"Hello? Who's there?" Jerome said without getting up from his place in the living room.

Jerome stood up with the key and paper still in his hand, and made his way slowly to the kitchen.

"Hello? You can't hide, I know you're there" Jerome said trying to keep his voice strong and not wavy or weak. Jerome walked into the kitchen and saw...

Sibuna hiding on the floor of the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Jerome asked.

Everyone was quiet they were scared to say they had spied on him and no one could think of an excuse.

"What were you doing, Jerome?" Nina said standing up and keeping her voice strong. She knew when talking to Jerome you had to look him in the eye keep your voice strong and don't make it obvious you're lying or he'll catch you out.

"I asked you first" Jerome said keeping the same tone in voice as Nina. The rest of Sibuna had stood up from the floor and had spotted that Jerome had some things in his hand.

"What's that, Jerome?" Fabian said pointing to the objects in his hand.

Jerome looked down, he had completely forgot he had those.

"Nothing" He replied quickly hiding the key and paper behind his back, Sibuna now had the upper hand.

"Looks like something to me" Patricia said stepping closer to Jerome, making Jerome take a few steps back.

"It's none of your business" Jerome said trying to step back into the living room, but Nina grabbed his arm.

"Look, Jerome, We saw the picture of the key and we saw all those riddles, We know somethings going on" Nina said holding tightly to Jerome's arm.

"So spill, unless you want us to go to Victor" Patricia said folding her arms.

Jerome looked around at all the faces staring at him, this was a very uncomfortable position for him.

"OK, Alright I'll tell you" Jerome said sighing in defeat. He shrugged off Nina hand and went to get his things.

"We should talk in the attic, It's more private" Fabian said as they all went up the stairs towards the attic.

Once they were all in the attic, Jerome lay all the things out on the floor and everyone sat around them.

"Okay so what's going on" Alfie said as he looked at his best friend.

"Well...All this weird stuff started happening when I got back, It started when I went out for a walk" Jerome said with everyone listening carefully "It was getting dark so I decided to head back to the house. I took a shortcut past the gatehouse and that's when...I...heard this voice" Jerome explained and all the Sibuna members looked puzzled.

"A voice? What did it say?" Fabian asked.

"I wrote it all down" Jerome said as he picked up the piece of paper with what he was told at the gatehouse "It said 'The time is near, stop it powerful one, the day of Ahmose is drawing near'" Jerome said looking up from the paper.

"Powerful one?" Patricia said folding her arms.

"That's what it said" Jerome defended.

"Okay and we're sure this is a new mystery, and you're not just going crazy" Patricia joked.

"I'm not crazy! This stuff is real, and I need help" Jerome said raising his voice a little.

"We believe you, and we are going to help" Nina said trying to calm Jerome down.

"Tell us what else happened" Fabian said.

Jerome explained everything he found out about the day of Ahmose and began to tell Sibuna about the dream he had.

"I had a dream and the voice came back and was telling me to find something, It kept giving me riddles that made no sense...at the time."

"So you worked the riddles out, By yourself?" Amber asked sounding impressed.

"Some of them" Jerome replied.

"What one's?" Nina asked.

"Um...What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do. And many in the street would stand, were I not a friend at hand" Jerome read the clue from the paper.

"What does it mean?" Alfie asked.

"It was a clue to help me find a key. The next day I snuck into Victor's office to see if anything in there would help, I found this" Jerome said as he showed them the picture of the key "I had to take it in a rush, because Victor was coming back."

"Is that the key you need to find?" Amber asked.

"How are you going to get it from Victor?" Alfie asked.

"No I don't think it's the key I need, but I do think it connected." Jerome lifted the box up and opened it taking out the key. He put his key next to the picture of Victor's "They're almost the exact same."

"What are all those markings on the key?" Fabian asked.

"I have no idea" Jerome said as he gave it to Fabian.

"I was told something else in the dream" Jerome said "It was screamed at me, but the voice gave me a warning or something."

"What did it say?" Nina asked.

It screamed 'Beware of the risen people'" Jerome said "What could that mean?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Alfie said panicking a little.

"What are you on about, Alfie?" Patricia asked.

"ZOMBIES!" Alfie screamed. Everyone 'Shhhhhhhh'ed' him and tried to calm him down.

"Dude you've been watching too many movies, zombies aren't real" Jerome said trying to get his friend to chill.

"That's what I thought about ancient Egyptian cups and crazy spirits, but I was wrong."

"He's got a point" Amber said thinking about, What other fairy tale creatures and legends are there that they thought never existed are out there.

"That's it I'm out, I am NOT dealing with zombies."

"Alfie, Alfie wait" Jerome said trying to get his friend to stay, but he left and ran to his room.

"He'll calm down and will be back Patricia said.

"Okay is there anything else we need to know about?" Nina asked as everyone sat back down.

"Just this" Jerome said picking up the paper that had come with the key "It came in the box with the key. I think it might be a clue telling us what to do with the key."

"Wait, so you haven't read it yet?" Amber asked.

"Well I was about to read it until I was rudely interrupted and force to tell you everything" Jerome explained.

"Well what are we waiting for, Let's open it" Fabian said as he put down the key he had looked at for near enough the full-time.

Jerome unfolded the paper and was about to read what was on it when they heard someone come up the stairs...

* * *

**Hope you like it as much as I love typing it. **

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	7. House of revenge plans & sour milk

**A really long chapter for you all since my last update was awhile ago. I hope you like it as much as I did**

* * *

Jerome unfolded the paper and was about to read what was on it when they heard someone come up the stairs...

"Someone's coming" Jerome whispered.

"Maybe it's Alfie" Nina said as everyone stayed quiet.

"Who's up there?" Victor shouted up to the attic door.

"Nope that is definitely NOT Alfie" Amber said panicking.

"Come down immediately" Victor said, becoming impatient.

"What are we going to do?" Amber asked.

"I don't know" Nina answered.

"We are going to have to go down" Fabian said.

"What about the box?" Jerome argued.

"I warned you" Victor said as he continued up the stairs.

"Guys, Victor's coming" Nina said as she peeked outside the door.

Jerome still had the box in his hands and didn't know what to do with it.

"Quick hide it" Patricia said.

Jerome looked around the room, but he couldn't see anywhere to hide it.

"Where?" Jerome said becoming more nervous, he didn't want Victor to get his hands on the box.

"Anywhere, Victor's almost here" Nina said and Jerome ran to an old dusty chest **(BTW Victor's taking so long, coming up the stairs because he doesn't have the elixir and he's feeling older)**

Jerome open the chest and put the box inside before covering it with books and other items that were in the chest before closing the chest over.

Victor came into the attic at that moment, Jerome and the others stood there waiting for Victor to say something.

"What are you doing in here?" Victor snarled as he looked at all the students. Victor noticed how Jerome was standing further away from the others, and in front of the chest "What are you doing over there, boy!" Victor said pointing at Jerome.

"N...nothing" Jerome stuttered.

"Move" Victor said as he walked over to Jerome.

Jerome didn't move, he was afraid Victor would get the box.

"I SAID MOVE!" Victor shouted in Jerome's face.

Jerome had no choice but to step to one side.

Victor opened the case, he stared into the case, and everyone thought the box would be safe, until Victor started throwing everything out one by one.

Jerome knew it was only a matter of time before he found the box.

Victor lifted a few more books and saw the box under them. He picked it up and open the box.

"Everyone get to your rooms" Victor said as he looked at the key. No one moved they just stared at Victor, disappointed that he found the box "NOW!" Victor shouted as he stood up and held the box tightly.

Everyone slowly moved out of the attic. Jerome stay behind for a second longer and saw Victor put the key in his pocket.

"What are you looking at, Boy!" Victor said as he moved towards Jerome "You will be punished in the morning" Victor said as he grabbed Jerome's shirt and forced him down the stairs.

When Victor and Jerome got to the bottom of the stairs, Sibuna were there waiting for them.

Victor pushed Jerome to the group and lock the door to the attic.

"Everyone get to bed, It is far past 10 O'Clock" Victor said as he pushed past them and walked to his office.

"Great now what are we going to do?" Patricia said folding her arms.

"Victor's got the box" Jerome said disappointed "He's got the key, the riddles, he's got everything, We need to get it back" Jerome said as he turned to Sibuna.

"We will get it back, first we need a plan" Nina said as she put her hand to her eye "Sibuna"

Everyone but Jerome copied. Jerome stood back from the circle as everyone said Sibuna. Everyone noticed and they couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Jerome, they forgot that he wasn't a complete member of Sibuna.

"Sooooooo" Nina said awkwardly "Does anyone have a plan?"

"Leave that to me" Jerome smirked.

* * *

The next day Jerome was working on a plan to get the box and the key back.

Sibuna were on the girls floor, Waiting for Jerome to get Victor out of the office, while Jerome distracts Victor and gets the key, Sibuna would get the box and all the riddles and clues.

Sibuna peeked out the door and looked into Victor's office he was still there, and he was holding Jerome's and his key to the light.

"Anytime today, Jerome" Patricia said becoming very impatient.

"I'm sure he's going as fast as he can" Fabian defended.

Jerome went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple pastries and some handfuls of cereal. He filled the sink up with warm soapy water, and got some rotten food from the bin.

"Aw yuck" Jerome said as he smelt the mouldy food. Jerome had to be quick before Trudy came and saw what he was doing.

Jerome put the rotten food, the cereal, and the pastries in the sink, he got a wooden spoon and stirred it until all the food was soggy. Jerome then pulled the plug and watched as all the food clogged up the sink.

"Phase 1 complete" Jerome smirked "Onto phase 2"

Jerome ran up the stairs and saw Sibuna at the double doors. He smirked at them as he knocked on Victor's door.

Victor put the keys in his pocket.

"Enter!" Victor said and Jerome obeyed.

"Um Victor?" Jerome said trying to sound innocent.

"What?" Victor said harshly.

"Um well the sink is clogged up, Trudy needs you to fix it" Jerome said.

Victor got up and led Jerome away from his office.

Sibuna watched as Victor left the office unlocked and went down the stairs.

"Jerome did it" Nina laughed.

"Great now let's hope his plan keeps him busy long enough for us to get the box" Fabian said as he and the others walked into Victor's office.

"And let's hope Jerome get's the key" Amber added as they searched.

"Yea that too" Fabian agreed.

* * *

Victor and Jerome were in the kitchen, Jerome held in his laughter when he saw Victor's face as he looked at the clogged sink.

"I'll have to get my tools" Victor said.

"Um where are they?" Jerome said stepping in front of Victor.

"Down in the cellar, now MOVE" Victor said as he pushed Jerome to the side.

Jerome sighed thinking how lucky he was that Victor didn't keep his tools in his office.

"Hey dude is it safe?" Jerome turned to see Alfie at the door.

"Dude there's no Zombies" Jerome chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Alfie asked.

"Positive" Jerome confirmed "Last night Victor got the box and everything in it" Jerome said.

"Oh that sucks, When are you going to try to get it back?" Alfie asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Right now" Jerome smirked "Sibuna is in Victor's office now, I'm getting the key and keeping Victor away" Jerome explained.

"Cool I'll go help them" Alfie said as he ran out of the room and almost ran into Victor.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE, LEWIS!" Victor walked back in with the tools.

He opened the cabinet to look at the sink pipes. He looked under the sink before coming up, taking off his coat and taking the pliers out of his tool box.

When Victor was under the sink Jerome moved quickly and looked inside his pockets. Jerome found his key and Victor's in the same pocket, he put Victors, he didn't want Victor getting too suspicious, but before he put it back he took a picture this time you could clearly see the marking on the key.

Jerome was about to walk away when Victor shouted from under the sink.

"Mr Clarke" Jerome froze "hand me the wrench" Victor said and Jerome sigh in relief that Victor hadn't caught him.

"Sure thing Victor" Jerome gave him the wrench, but before he left he wanted revenge. Jerome went to the bin. He remember seeing some out of date milk. Jerome picked it up, held his nose and pour the chunky substance down the sink.

He ran off, laughing, when he heard Victor's screams.

* * *

Sibuna was in the middle of checking Victor's office when Alfie came in.

"Gives us a little warning" Patricia said "I thought you were Victor for a second."

"Jerome told me you were up here so I came to help" Alfie explained.

Sibuna kept searching until finally...

"I've got it" Amber said as she held up the box.

"Great let's..." Fabian stopped mid-sentence when he heard Victor scream "Let's go."

Sibuna ran down the stairs and met up with Jerome would was laughing.

They quickly went to Jerome and Alfie's room before Victor or anyone else saw them.

"Did you get the key" Patricia asked.

"I'm a professional" Jerome said holding up the key "Of course I got the key"

"That's great we found the box" Amber smiled holding the box.

"I got more than the key" Jerome stated and everyone looked either confused or really happy.

Jerome showed them the picture of the key that he had taken.

"That's great you can see it better in that picture" Fabian said as he looked closely at the picture.

Sibuna and Jerome walked into the dining area and sat down at the table.

"Your plan worked great, Jerome" Nina smiled.

"Yes it did because I also got a little revenge" Jerome smirked.

"What kind of revenged" Alfie asked curiously.

"Well whoever says revenge is 'sweet' was wrong" Jerome said as he took a sip of orange juice "Revenge is sour...sour milk to be exact" Jerome laughed as he saw Victor wipe the sour milk from his face and clothes.

When Sibuna saw him they joined Jerome in his laughter.

Every Sibuna at the table was thinking the same thing at that time...

* * *

**What is Sibuna thinking? Anyone want to guess?**

**Keep Calm & LuvFiction...**


	8. House of Watchful eyes & Initiations

Everyone kept laughing as they watched Victor make an even bigger mess in the kitchen.

"You lot" Victor shouted from the Kitchen.

Everyone stopped laughing when they saw Victor come over them.

"You thought I wouldn't notice" Victor said looking at all of them in the eye.

Everyone looked worried, especially Jerome, but he was good at hiding his emotions so he didn't show it.

"You thought you could get away with it" Victor said as he circled the table "Well you can't. Your punishment for being in the attic last night..." Everyone sighed, they thought he knew the key was missing.

"That's right, I didn't forget" Victor went into his coat pocket and pulled out five old toothbrushes "You are all on toilet duty for a month" Victor said as he stormed back to the kitchen to fix the sink.

"That's nasty" Jerome said as he held up a toothbrush with two fingers trying not to touch it as much.

"Toilet duty on the first day back at school" Alfie sighed.

"Well think on the bright side we got the key and the box" Nina said trying to be positive "Let's meet up at lunch, in the clearing to discuss this more."

Everyone nodded and put a hand to their eye saying Sibuna, everyone except Jerome of course. Jerome sat there awkwardly as Sibuna did their trademark signature, and this did not go unnoticed by everyone. They seemed to forget that Jerome was not a Sibuna.

"Well...lunch, clearing, I'll meet you there" Jerome said as he grabbed his bag and walked to school.

As he left Sibuna looked at each other whispering and agreeing.

* * *

Jerome was walking down the path to school. The sun was not as bright and it was one of those days when you could still see the moon in the sky.

"Why do you take so long?" The voice whispered.

"So long for what?" Jerome asked as he stopped in his tracks and looked up at the moon.

"To find the next piece" The voice said becoming stronger.

"What?" Jerome asked confused "So you mean there's more to find, more keys?" Jerome didn't know what else there was to do. He still had to read that paper, but they were doing that at lunch, could it wait that long.

"Only you can put a stop to it" The voice was clear and he could make out everything it was saying.

"Put a stop to what?" Jerome asked.

"Bringing life to the lifeless, and the raising of the people" The voice went back to a whisper as the moon became dimmer.

"What people?"

"The risen people" The voice said as it began to die down.

Sibuna were coming down the path when they saw Jerome on the path staring at the moon.

"Jerome?" Alfie asked. He didn't get an answer, Jerome just stood there.

"Hey Jerome!?" Patricia shouted.

Jerome took his gaze off the moon and looked at the Sibuna members.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"You were just standing there staring at the moon" Amber said.

"Couldn't you hear the voice?" Jerome asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"What did it say?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing helpful" Jerome said as he continued to walk down the path "It was just saying how I needed to hurry up."

"Hurry up? hurry up for what?" Patricia asked.

"To find the next puzzle piece, or clue, or something?" Jerome answered.

No one asked anymore questions, they just kept walking to school.

* * *

Victor walked up into his office after he unclogged the sink and got changed.

He went over to went into his pocket and found that only his key was there.

Victor quickly went to where he hid the box and saw that it too was gone.

"Those brats are up to something, Corbierre" Victor said as he stroked Corbierre "They will not interfere this time."

* * *

"I don't understand why I'm the only one that can hear this voice" Jerome said as he grabbed some books from his locker "Does this sorta thing happen to you?" Jerome asked turning to Nina.

"What? Why are you asking me?" Nina said holding her hands up.

"Well you're the chosen one" Jerome said closing his locker. While Jerome was talking to Nina Patricia passed a piece of paper to Alfie, who slipped it into Jerome's locker without being noticed.

"Well we're going to be late" Alfie said as he closed his locker and started walking towards class.

When they walked into class they saw that it was a new teacher.

"Hello everyone, My name is Miss Denby and I'll be teaching this class." Ms Denby wrote the date and heading on the board before turning to the class "Now if you all turn your books to page 1 we're going to be working hard today"

The entire class sighed but did as she said.

* * *

Meanwhile Mr Sweet was on the phone to Victor.

"I understand, but we do have to be 100% sure, if he's not the one we're after the ceremony won't work" Mr Sweet argued into the phone.

He pause to hear what Victor had to say before continuing.

"A second key? I see, yes, yes, I'll keep an eye on them and let you know, Goodbye Victor" Mr Sweet said as he hung up the phone and started looking through Jerome's student file.

"I'll be sure to keep both my eyes on you, Mr Clarke"

* * *

First period and second period were boring and Jerome was on his way to put his history and english books away.

He turn the corner to his locker and bumped into Mr Sweet.

"Sorry Sweetie...I...I mean Mr Sweet" Jerome corrected himself as he bent down to pick up the books he dropped.

"Apology accepted Mr Clarke but do try to be careful from now on, tuta esse fortis" Mr Sweet said.

Jerome just stared at him not understanding what the latin phrase was.

"tuta esse fortis...be safe...be strong" Mr Sweet smiled.

"Will do, sir" Jerome said as he walked away towards his locker.

"Now don't be late for your next class, I'll be teaching today" Mr Sweet said to Jerome as he walked further away.

Mr Sweet watched and studied Jerome's behavior before continuing down the hall.

Jerome opened his locker and saw the note Alfie put in there fall to the floor. He put his books in before picking the note up and unfolding it.

_Sibuna initiation_

_lunch, in the clearing_.  
Bring your most treasured possession

Jerome put the note in his pocket, he already knew what he would bring because he kept it with him all the time.

Jerome walked towards his next class, he didn't want to get a detention from Mr Sweet.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHH Mr Sweet has his eye on the Sibuna group, especially Jerome... O_O**

**Keep Calm & LuvFiction...**


	9. House of 'The Bringer'

"Guys is it just me or is Mr Sweet staring at me?" Jerome whispered as he looked over his shoulder at Mr Sweet.

"What do you mean?" Nina said. Jerome, Alfie and Amber were at one table and Nina Fabian and Patricia were at the one right beside them.

"He has stared at me ever since I bumped into him in the hall" Jerome whispered looking over his shoulder again to see Mr Sweet staring at him again.

"It's probably nothing" Fabian said as he got back to work.

"Yea, you're just being paranoid" Patricia said as she turn in her seat to talk to Eddie.

"I'm serious he is staring at me" Jerome glare at Mr Sweet.

"It's the first day of school, he probably thinks you and Alfie are going to pull some 'first day of school prank'" Amber said.

"Yea you're right, Amber" Jerome said, the words felt funny coming out of his mouth "Only I've been to busy with all this Sibuna stuff to organise a prank" Jerome huffed.

"Well he doesn't know that" Amber said as she and everyone went back to work.

Jerome took one more look over at Mr Sweet he was writing, then staring at him, then writing again.

* * *

Lunch finally came, Jerome went home at break to get his item.

He walked into the clearing to see everyone gathered around a fire.

"We having a BBQ For lunch?" Jerome laughed.

"Do you have your item?" Amber asked ignoring Jerome's joke.

Jerome took a photo album out of his bag. It was something he couldn't live without. On bad days he would come back to Anubis take out the photo album and he would be reminded of a happier time. He had his baby pictures, His birthdays pictures at home, up until he was five, after that all his birthdays were at Anubis house. There were pictures of him and his dad, him and his first dog, but some that he cherished the most were the one's with all his family around him as he held Poppy for the first time.

"That's your most prized possession?" Patricia asked in disbelief. Jerome looked up from the album and answered.

"Yea it's got all of my best memories" Jerome answered he didn't notice the sad face that everyone gave him he was to busy looking through the album smiling, everyone in Sibuna felt sorry for him.

"Throw it in the fire, Jerome" Amber said breaking the silence. Jerome's head shot up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you insane?!" Jerome said as he clutched his book to his chest to keep it safe.

"It's how you become a full Sibuna" She answered.

"Well I'd rather stay a half Sibuna or a Sibuna in training, but I Will NOT throw this in the fire, These photos could never be replaced" Jerome argued as he put it back into his bag.

"Maybe if you do want I did" Nina said as Jerome began to leave. He turned around due to curiosity.

"And what was that?" Jerome asked.

"I threw in something a little less special but still very special to me" Nina said "Maybe you could throw in one picture instead of them all?"

Jerome thought about it before taking his book out again and looking for the photo that would be burned. He sat down on a rock so he could see all his photos, Alfie came to sit beside him to see his photos.

"Aw you we're such a cute baby" Alfie said pinching his cheek and saying it in a baby voice, This got the attention of all the girls even Patricia to come look at the baby photos.

"that's not me you idiot" Jerome said as he took out the photo he wanted "That's Poppy, that's me holding her, my dad on the left and my mum on the bed, it was taken when poppy was only a few days old" Jerome explained as he went over to the fire. It was the only picture he had of the entire family together.

"OH ancient god of Anubis house we pledge our self's to your secrets and your quest. We make this sacrifice as a pledge." Amber said and Jerome threw in the photo watching it burn "Good now repeat after me" Amber said as she put a hand over her eye "I 'Insert name here'"

"I Jerome Clarke" Jerome smirked

"being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members." Jerome repeated every line

"SIBUNA" Amber said, Jerome and everyone else copied her.

"Well now that that's done we can get to figuring out this next riddle, did you bring the box, Jerome" Nina asked looking at the newest Sibuna.

"Of course" Jerome said as he took it out and grabbed the paper.

"Let's see what this says" Fabian said as Jerome unfolded the paper.

"When the sun and moon meet thy eye, the night in which water is dry, put together the keys will band and there were once stone the treasure will stand" Jerome read aloud becoming more confused by every line.

* * *

Victor and Mr Sweet were making their way to the gatehouse. there Miss Denby waited for them.

"Hello gentlemen" She greeted them.

"Let's make this quick, lunch is almost over" Mr Sweet argued.

"Oh that's right, worry about your little school and all the brats inside of it" Miss Denby said harshly.

"May I remind you that one of those 'brats' is the one" Mr Sweet said.

"Are you any closure to finding out which one, Eric?" Victor said.

"I have my eye one a few, yes, but like I said we need to be sure."

"Have you got everything for the eclipse?"

Mr Sweet and Victor looked at each other. no one answered.

"Will that's great The eclipse is a week away and we can't do anything because of dumb and dumber" Miss Denby shouted as she walked back to school.

"Which one am I?" Eric asked "Dumb or Dumber?"

Victor glared at him as he walked away "Make sure you find out which on is the bringer" Victor yelled as he walked back to Anubis house.


	10. House of lunar eclipse?

"How can water be dry?" Amber asked confused.

"I have no idea" Jerome replied looking over the riddle "When the sun and moon meet thy eye...could that mean a lunar eclipse?"

Fabian's head shot up "Yea,yea it could" Fabian smiled "When we get back to school I'll see if there's one coming up."

"Ok great, we're doing good so far" Nina said.

"Yea, I was going to say lunar eclipse" Alfie said looking at Jerome, who smirk triumphantly.

"Ha of course you were, I'm great at this Sibuna stuff" Jerome lay on his back smiling.

"If you're so great figure the rest out" Patricia smirked. Jerome sat up, taking Patricia's challenge, he took the paper with the clue on it and read it through.

"Well, put together the key will band" Jerome looked at Patricia "We know there's two keys...so"

"So we need to get it off of Victor" Nina finished.

"Exactly, and see if they fit together" Jerome said smiling.

"Wow Jerome you really are good at this" Amber said.

"Ok guys let's get back to school before lunch ends" Fabian said as he got up and began to walk back to school with Nina, Jerome and the others followed him after putting the fire out.

* * *

Sibuna walked into school and where making their way to the computer room when Mara stopped them.

"Oh hey Mara" Nina smiled "Can we help you?"

"I was just wondering where Jerome was, but now I see that he's been with you" Mara smiled looking at Jerome "Can I talk with you?"

Jerome looked at Mara, and then at Sibuna, Mara smiled at him and Sibuna were miming that they really had to go.

"Well, Mara I'm really busy" Jerome gave her a half-smile.

"Well it's just we've not really spoken to each other since we got back and..."

"I know that Mara and I'm really sorry, but I have to go, do you mind If we speak after school?" Jerome said as he walked away, Mara sighed and agreed as Jerome walked away with his new friends.

* * *

The entire Sibuna gang were sitting around on computer as they watch Fabian work.

"Found anything?" Amber said becoming very bored.

"I think so" Fabian muttered and everyone looked at the screen.

"What?" Nina said excitedly.

"Well I've got good news and bad news" Fabian said as he turned around in his seat to look at everyone.

"Was I wrong about the eclipse?" Jerome said disappointed that he got it wrong.

"Well yes and no" Fabian said as he turned back to the computer.

"What do you mean?" Jerome said as he leaned over Fabian's chair to looked at the screen.

"You guessed a lunar eclipse, well there is no lunar eclipse coming up soon, but there is a solar eclipse" Fabian smiled.

"When?" Patricia asked.

"Next week" Fabian answered.

"So we only have until next week to figure out the rest of the puzzle?" Alfie said.

"Well yea, but we've already figured out a bunch of it thanks to Jerome" Amber said trying to lighten the mood and Jerome smirked.

"Basically all we know is that on the day of the solar eclipse we have to put the two keys together but we don't know where to do that or how we will do it."

"What a way to bring down the mood, Patricia" Jerome joked.

"Guys we can figure this out, Sibuna" Nina said as she held her hand to her eye.

"Sibuna!" Everyone copied her as they left the computer room.

* * *

**OK quiet a short chapter, sorry.**

**The poll for What story should I focus on is back up, because I need to get organised again, I'm all over the place.**

**So If you love this story as much as I love writing it, vote for it on my poll.**


	11. House of New Arrivals

"Hey, yacker?!" Eddie said as he ran up to Patricia.

"Stop calling me that, Sweetie Junior" Patricia snapped "What is it Eddison?"

"I just wanted to know why you're always hanging out with them?" Eddie asked pointing to the Sibuna members.

"They're my friends" Patricia answered.

"Is there like...another mystery" Eddie narrowed his eyes "Because I'm the Osirian, I think I should have been in on this!"

"Eddie if there was another mystery I'd let you know" Patricia said as she walked to class, Eddie looked at the others whispering before following Patricia.

* * *

"Jerome, are you ok?" Mara asked looking at Jerome who was leaning against the lockers and staring out the window blankly.

"Yeah, of course" Jerome smiled.

"You seem distant" Mara said in a worried tone "Did I do or say something to upset you?"

"What? no" Jerome said looking down at her "Nothing you do could upset me" Jerome smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly. **(Yes Jerome and Mara are together in this)**

"Can I ask you something?" Mara asked as they pulled apart.

"Of course you can ask away" Jerome smiled.

"It's just, you seem to be hanging around with Nina and the others a lot more now and spending less time with me" Mara said looking him in the eye "I...I don't want to separate you from your friends..."

"And that's all they are...friends, I'd much rather be hanging out with the most beautiful girl in the world" Jerome said picking her up by the waist and kissing her forehead.

"It just seems like a lot of stuff is happening that I'm not being told" Mara said as Jerome put her down.

"I love you, and If there was something that you needed to know I would tell you, as long as it kept you safe" Jerome smiled placing his forehead next to Mara's. Mara smiled and kissed him once more before walking to class with him, hand in hand.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quite fast, there were no more Sibuna meetings, to keep Mara and Eddie from becoming too suspicious.

The bell rang and Jerome asked if he could walk Mara back to the house.

"Sorry I'm going to the library to get a head start of the english assignment" Mara smile apologetically "You could come with me?"

"Do homework _early_?" Jerome joked "I'll pass, that doesn't sound like something Jerome Clarke would do" Jerome smiled at her and kissed her before running to catch up with the Sibuna members, Mara frowned when she saw him talking to them, she didn't know why, but it bothered her, the amount of time Jerome had spent with them.

Sibuna walked out of the school and started to discuss about their day.

"Eddie is getting suspicious" Patricia stated.

"Yeah so is Mara" Jerome agreed that they would have to be more subtle.

"Because Jerome is king at being subtle" Alfie joked as everyone laughed.

"I think we should let Eddie in" Patricia said and the laughter stopped.

"Patricia...it's too..." Nina started.

"He's the Osirian" Patricia argued "He might be able to help!"

"She has a point" Amber agreed.

"Okay, okay we'll talked to him" Nina said as she walked up the stairs to Anubis "But he has to take this seriously" Nina raised an eyebrow turning to the others as they followed her up the steps.

"Well Jerome has taken it pretty seriously,so if he can do I think Eddie can" Amber said.

"Hey! I'm right here" Jerome said and everyone laughed as they walked into the house.

When they opened the doors and walked in the laughter stopped.

"Hi I'm KT" KT smiled and waved "I'm new" she said when no one said anything and just stared at her blankly.

"A newbie?" Patricia said coldly.

"look at that Patricia a new American for you to poured your dinner over" Jerome joked and Amber elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hi, I'm Nina, I'm from America too" Nina smiled shaking her hand as the others walked in.

"That's cool, um could any of you tell me where I can find Victor?" She said holding a piece of paper reading the name from it.

"Well if he's not in his office then he's out" Amber said.

"Yeah there was no one there" KT Said shyly.

"Ask Trudy, she can show you where you stay" Jerome said pointing to the kitchen.

"oh ok thanks" KT smiled as she walked away.

"She seems nice" Fabian smiled.

"You know what else is nice?" Jerome smirked. everyone turned to him confused "Victors not here" Jerome said hoping they would catch on, they smiled and nodded showing they understood.

"Oh Amazeballs, let's have a party" Alfie jumped up and down, and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Or we could have a look around Victors office for the key" Patricia said hitting Alfie on the head.

"Well ok but I still think a party would've been more fun" Alfie sulked as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

"The eclipse is almost upon us please give us some good news" Miss Denby said looking at Eric.

"Small signs have pointed me towards a certain individual" Mr Sweet said looking at the file.

"Who?" Victor asked.

"There have only been a few signs and..."

"I ASKED WHO?" Victor yelled becoming impatient.

"Calm yourself Victor" Mr Sweet said calmly "I know how much you want this, but if you rush me and I get it wrong then you can kiss eternal life goodbye."

"He's right" Miss Denby agreed "It's all down to this, we can't get it wrong."

"At least tell us who you think it is, so we too can keep an eye on them" Victor said "3 pairs of eyes are better than 1"

Mr Sweet looked at them before agreeing to tell them "Jerome Clarke" He said simply.

A pair of eyes widened from the other side of the door as they eavesdropped on the conversation, they knew one thing they had to warned the others, they had to warned Jerome. The person who heard the conversation ran down the corridor and ran for Anubis house.

* * *

**So who do you think heard the conversation?**

**Vote on my poll**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	12. House of Kidnap

"Let's face it" Patricia said as she looked through some papers on Victor's desk "The key isn't here."

"He must take it everywhere he goes" Jerome said as he turned to the others.

"Come on, Let's get out of here before Victor gets back" Nina said as they all left the office and made their way down the stairs and into Fabian and Eddie's room.

Everyone sat on the beds or the floor as Nina stood in front of them ready to start the meeting.

"Okay, we need to know if everyone is cool with letting Eddie help" Nina said as she looked around at everyone.

There was silence for a moment as everyone looked at Nina and each other.

"As Trixie said he is the Osirian, Whatever that is, I say he's in" Jerome said breaking the silence.

"Thank you slimeball" Patricia smiled and Jerome smirked back.

"Yea I'm fine with Eddie being a Sibuna" Amber said.

"I agree with Amber" Alfie smiled at Amber

"Eddie's great I think he could help" Fabian said with a smile.

"So it's decided, we'll ask Eddie to be a Sibuna the next..." Nina was cut short on her speech when the door to Fabian's room burst open.

Eddie ran in and closed it shut behind him. He was trying to get his breath back; it was obvious he had been running.

"Good Timing Miller" Jerome smirked.

"There's something I need to tell you" He said still trying to breathe normally.

"Calm down and tell us" Fabian said as he help Eddie to his bed where Alfie, Amber and Jerome where sitting, they quickly moved off and helped Eddie sit down.

"It's about Jerome" He said and everyone turned to Jerome who looked as confused as everyone else.

"Ok, what about me?" Jerome asked raising an eyebrow.

"My dad, Victor and that new teacher were talking about you" He explained.

"That's not news" Patricia said folding her arms "They probably found out about a prank he did and where discussing his punishment" Patricia smirked.

"No I haven't pulled a single prank since I got here" Jerome explained.

"OK, what were they saying Eddie?" Nina asked.

"They were talking about an eclipse and that signs pointed to a certain person they needed, or something..."

Sibuna's eye's widened when they heard the part about the eclipse.

"OK so where do I come into all of this?" Jerome asked.

"The person they need is you" Eddie explained "They said they had to keep an eye on you"

"See I know it, I know it! I told you Mr Sweet was staring at me!" Jerome explained.

"Did they say anything else?" Amber asked.

"No I left to warn Jerome after that."

"What did they mean by signs pointed to me?" Jerome frowned "What signs?"

"Well..." Nina trailed off.

"What?" He asked and everyone turned to Nina.

"Well you have been hearing things and all the riddles and the key."

"But how could they know about all that?" Amber asked.

"That time Victor caught us in the attic, he stole the key" Fabian said and everyone nodded, except Eddie. Eddie sat on the bed looking confused until he spoke up.

"Ok what are you all talking about, riddles? What key? Is this to do with all that crazy stuff from last year?"

"No we don't think so" Nina said "but we are going to fill you in on everything."

* * *

While Sibuna were explaining everything to Eddie, Victor came back from the meeting.

He slowly walked up the stairs and entered his office.

He sat down and placed his jacket with the key in it behind his chair.

"I hope the eclipse goes well Corbierre, I fear I don't have much time left"

* * *

"So when is this eclipse?" Eddie asked as Sibuna finished.

"In four days" Fabian said.

"And there are still parts of the riddle that we need to figure out" Patricia said.

"How hard could it be?" Eddie asked.

"You'll see" Jerome said looking at Eddie.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I understand now." Victor said as he wrote down what the markings on the key meant.

"Now Corbierre" Victor said as he stroked Corbierre's head "There are only two pieces of this puzzle left to find" Victor picked up the phone and dialled Mr Sweets number "And I know exactly where they are" Victor said as he waited for Eric to answer.

"Eric, I have the answer to the symbols on the key" Victor stopped talking to hear Mr Sweets reply.

"Excellent and I can happily say I am 100% Positive that Jerome is the one" Mr Sweet replied.

"We have four days until the eclipse, but it's better to have everything ready" Victor said.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Eric asked.

"We can't make room for failure. We must have everything together" Victor said becoming angry.

"Okay I'll make sure everything is ready, send the boy over to my office"

With that Victor hung up the phone and made his way downstairs, leaving his coat and the key in his office.

* * *

Sibuna where still all gathered in Fabian and Eddie's room trying to work out the riddle.

"Hey I just thought of something" Amber said and everyone turned to her "OK so the eclipse is in four days?"

"Yes" Everyone mumbled.

"And we're pretty sure the teachers need Jerome and very sure they need Jerome's key?" Amber said pointing to the key in Jerome's hands.

"Yea" Everyone said slightly confused.

"Well all we need to do..."

"Is make sure the teachers don't get either of them! Amber you're genies!" Nina said hugging Amber.

"All we need to do is keep you and the key safe until the eclipse" Fabian said to Jerome.

"Someone should be with you at all times" Eddie said.

"This should be fun" Jerome said sarcastically.

"C'mon dude it's almost 10 O'clock" Alfie said nudging Jerome in the arm as he stood up.

Everyone started to move out of Eddie and Fabian's room and go to their own. As they walked out into the hall, Victor was getting ready for his 10 O'clock speech.

Jerome quickly put the key in his pocket and turned to go to his room with Alfie.

"Jerome Clarke!" Victor shouted, Jerome and the other Sibuna's stopped and turned.

"Yes" Jerome said nervously.

"Mr Sweet needs to see you in his office" Victor said, Jerome's eyes widened as he turned to Alfie

"Now?" Jerome asked in a shaky voice.

Eddie and Fabian watched from the door of their room, the girls watched from the stairs and Alfie watched just behind his friend.

"Yes, now go" Victor ordered.

"But it's almost 10 O'clock" Jerome argued.

"Go." Victor frowned.

"But..." Jerome couldn't say anything else as Victor cut him off by shouting.

"GO NOW BOY!"

"Ok ok" Jerome said as he slowly moved towards the door "Just one sec" Jerome said as he turned to Alfie "I won't actually go, I'm going to the Sibuna clearing tell the others to meet me there" Jerome turned to Victor and as he walked towards the door he saw the other Sibunas telling him not to go.

Jerome made an apologetic face as Victor quickly made him leave, as he closed the door the clocks struck 10 and Victor made the 10 O'clock speech.

The other's had no choice but to go to their rooms.

"What do we do now" Patricia asked Nina as she saw Victor locking the door, clearly not expecting Jerome to come back that night.

"I don't know, but we need to help Jerome somehow" Nina said as they walked into the girls' corridor.

* * *

Jerome walked towards the school; the cool air was nipping at his face. He hugged himself and walked a little faster in order to keep warm.

As the school building came into sight Jerome quickly turned and ran into the woods.

"NO, it's a trap, it's a trap" the eerie voice that Jerome had been hearing suddenly returned.

"What, what's a trap? I'm not going to the school" Jerome said looking at the moon through the trees.

When he didn't get a reply he continued walking to the clearing.

It was a lot harder getting to the clearing in the dark it was hard to see the ground he was walking on, Jerome kept tripping on roots and large stones, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the light. The little light from the moon he had was very useful.

He made it to the clearing and sat down on a log, it could be a while until Sibuna got here so he tried to keep himself warm.

* * *

Alfie waited 10 minutes before leaving his room and knocking quietly on Fabian's.

"Alfie! What's up did Jerome come back?" Eddie asked as he opened the door and Alfie walked in.

"No, but we don't have to worry, he told me he was going to the Sibuna clearing" Alfie explained.

"That's great!" Fabian said.

"He told me to tell Sibuna, to meet him there."

"Ok I'll go get the girls" Eddie said as he left the room.

* * *

Mr Sweet was pacing back in fourth in his office he looked at the clock on the wall, it had been fifteen minutes and Jerome had still not turned up.

Mr Sweet tried not to worry as he continued pacing.

* * *

Jerome rubbed his hands together quickly and put them in his pockets trying to keep them warm; it was then that he realized he still had the key. Jerome had been at the clearing for almost twenty minutes and Sibuna still hadn't shown.

_"Get out, get out, it's a trap" _the whispering voice returned.

Jerome didn't understand he was away from the school, Victor, Mr Sweet. There was no trap.

Jerome heard a branch snap in the bushes behind him, he quickly jumped up and looked at the bushes were the sound came from.

"Guys? Is that you?"

* * *

"C'mon guys Jerome is waiting for us" Alfie said as the others started climbing out of the window in Fabian and Eddie's room.

"You try sneaking out of a room when there's a new girl in it" Nina said.

The new girl KT was staying in Nina and Amber's room, an extra bed was put in for her.

"Oh it's freezing" Amber said as she held her jacket close"

"Make sure you leave the window open a bit so we can get back in" Fabian told Eddie as he closed the window a little.

"Ok are we ready?" Nina asked.

"Let's go!" Alfie said.

* * *

"Hello? Alfie?" Jerome asked as he moved closer "Nina? Eddie?"

_"NO NO NO, IT'S A TRAP!" _The voice screamed and the wind pushed hard against Jerome frame.

Jerome moved into the middle of the clearing looking all around him, he really hoped Sibuna got here in time.

Jerome decided to call Alfie and see where he was.

However as he put the phone to his ear and waited for Alfie to pick up someone's arm reached around Jerome's neck and tightly covered his nose and mouth with a cloth.

Jerome's call went to the answering machine...

Jerome tried to scream but only muffled sounds could be heard and a cruel laugh, Jerome dropped the phone and tried to fight off the attacker but the chloroform was beginning to take effect as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The kidnapper laughed as they dragged Jerome into the woods.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Keep Calm, Luv Fiction & REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...**


End file.
